Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $88.9\%$
Answer: $88.9$ percent = $88.9$ per cent = $88.9$ per hundred $88.9\% = \dfrac{88.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{88.9\%} = 0.889$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.